jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Vlogs
Vlogs (a combination of the words 'Video' and 'Blog') are a prominent series on Jacksepticeye's channel. They either revolve around things happening in his personal life off camera, on the channel or on upcoming events. He has recently wanted to start doing Vlogs in 2018 to get more comfortable with a camera in public rather than playing games all the time. List of Vlogs #The do's and don'ts of Survival Horror #Future of my Channel - Goals and Plans #1,000 Subscriber Special !! #KING OF THE WEB CONTEST #Top 5 Most Anticipated Games #1500 SUBSCRIBERS MY SETUP & HOME TOUR #I LOVE NATURE!! #2,000 Subscriber Special #PewDiePie Shoutout winner!! #CHANNEL UPDATE #OCULUS RIFT UNBOXING #THANK YOU FOR 13,000!! #CHUBBY BUNNY CHALLENGE #EARS PIERCED? #GTA ONLINE CREW MEETUP NOW OVER! #WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR HALLOWEEN? #15,000 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL #F*** YOU GOOGLE+ #Out of Breath #20,000 SUBSCRIBERS!!!!! #THE YOUTUBE COPYRIGHT ISSUE #JACK'S 20,000 SUBSCRIBER Q&A SPECIAL!! #25,000 SUBSCRIBER GIFT #INTERNET NOT WORKING #MERRY CHRISTMAS #30,000 SUBSCRIBERS #40,000 Subscriber Special #50,000 SUBSCRIBERS!! #F*** YOU INTERNET #YOU'RE COPYING OTHER YOUTUBERS!! #OMEGLE MEETUP FINISHED! #STATE OF THE CHANNEL #HOME SETUP TOUR #100K SUBSCRIBERS + CHANNEL UPDATE #HOW TO BECOME "YOUTUBE FAMOUS" #FACEBOOK BUYS OCULUS RIFT #200,000 Subscriber Special #Thank You for All Your Support! #300,000 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL #CHANNEL CHANGE? #I'M MOVING + COLLEGE EXAMS #YOUTUBE IS BROKEN #400,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #Change is inevitable #700,000 Subscribers #DRAWING YOUR TWEETS! #Talking To Your Viewers #800,000 SUBSCRIBERS #900,000 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL #Why So Many Multiplayer Collabs Lately? #ALS Ice Bucket Challenge #DRAW MY LIFE #Will You Do More Let's Plays? #BACK TO SCHOOL! #Taking A Little Break #Viewers Are People, Not Just Numbers #I GRADUATED! #JACK SEPTIC THROAT! #Going Back To My Old House #2 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! #MERRY CHRISTMAS!! #FACTS ABOUT JACK! #2014: The Best Year of My Life #The State of the Youtube Comments #SOMEONE STOLE ALL MY HAIR! #3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS #I'm Proud of You All #BEST WEEKEND EVER! #THIS THING IS HEAVY! #Be Happy, Meet Jacky!! #A GREAT DAY! #5 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! #JACK IS BACK! #OPENING YOUR GIFTS! #I WAS GONE FOR A WEEK! #6 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! #SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE! #Youtube Comments #I DYED MY HAIR GREEN! #The Fear Of Failing #Your Support Is Amazing! #7,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS !! #JACKIE BOY LANTERNS! #SEPTICEYE SAM PLUSHIES! #Words With Jack! #It Breaks My Heart! #Thank You For An Amazing Year! #8,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS!! #Jacksepticeye Reacts To Adults React To Jacksepticeye #OPENING YOUR GIFTS! #2 #A Weekend At Markiplier's #I Got Glasses!! #9,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #I Hosted An Awards Show! #PUMPED FOR PAX! #FRIENDSHIP POWERS ACTIVATE! #10,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #OPENING YOUR GIFTS! #3 #A Step In The Right Direction! #11,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #The Youtube Comments #My Setup Tour! #I Got A Tattoo! #12,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #My First Solo Panel #The Diamond Play Button #The Fear Of Failing, One Year Later #Irish Time With Jack! #LIE AND PIE #S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ #Happy Halloween! #13,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #BIG Things Are Happening! #Youtube's Making Some Questionable Changes #Youtube Changes Update #Goodbye 2016 #14,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #The Day Of Birth! #Do You Have A.D.D.? #Come Meet Me! #I'm Sick!! #Jacksepticeye's St. Patrick's Day Irish Tips! #OPENING YOUR GIFTS! #4 #15,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #I Moved! #A Slow Day! #I Hugged John Boyega! #Is Jack Really Dead? #The Yearly Pilgrimage... #I'm Going On Tour! #I'm Taking A Break #I'm Back!! #Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie #17,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! #I Need Your Help.... #It's Been A While! #Time To Make A Difference #You All Did Something Incredible! #2017 - My Toughest Year On Youtube #We Are Better Than This! #18,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! 2018 Vlogs #A Day With Jack! #It Was Closed! #I'm Terrified Of Heights! #Beating Up A Black Panther Stunt Man! #Training To Be A Stunt Man #The Late Late Show! #It Snowed In Brighton! Tour Vlogs #So It Begins... #I Can't Believe They Made This! #Everywhere Was Closed! #The Weirdest Town I've Ever Been In! #How Did They Taste? #Tasting My First Butter Beer! #JESUS OFFERED ME DOUGHNUTS! #I FOUND MY TWIN! #They Surprised Us With These! #Jacksepticeye Vs. Rocky Trivia *The seventh tour vlog 'JESUS OFFERED ME DOUGHNUTS!' was previously named 'The Best Show So Far!' Category:Non video game series Category:Vlogs